User talk:Hades5484
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Gregor page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 00:14, June 21, 2013 (UTC) No I am not even an admin. I should be though. Since I have done a lot of work here. (OnePieceNation (talk) 01:01, June 21, 2013 (UTC)) PS: Just found out this wikia doesn't even seem to have any admins let alone stand a founder. (01:03, June 21, 2013 (UTC)) If a wikia is abadoned (inactive for over a year) the founder gets removed and the standard wikia bot takes over. ~Is what I have been thought.(01:12, June 21, 2013 (UTC)~) enabling chat only makes sense if there is a chance of a big community forming here, which I don't see happing unless someone makes this into an animation series, tv series, movie series or anime series. (OnePieceNation (talk) 01:17, June 21, 2013 (UTC)) admin I cannot become a founder that only happens once. I can however become an admin with buraucrat and rollback rights. (01:21, June 21, 2013 (UTC)) I just did but it might take a while before I get a response. Since there are 35 other requests in front of me. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Demonata_Wiki (01:24, June 21, 2013 (UTC)) Banzai, Banzai, Banzai. You know what you told me, wikia didn't even let me know I became an admin, you made me find out. They should have messaged me about it. OnePieceNation (talk) 23:23, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Help me design this wiki. Lets figure out the best way to do the navigation bar first OnePieceNation (talk) 23:34, July 1, 2013 (UTC) few things only few things change when you get more rights, for one you will quickly learn how to use all the special pages. However any user can use the special pages. all you have to do is type is special and then what you want for instance *http://demonata.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers *http://demonata.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AllPages *http://demonata.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WantedPages You can do a lot more then you realize. One thing I would really like your help with in the first place is removing all the death links. BTW: I will only consider making someone an admin after he or she has shown proper dedication to the wikia. By actively contributing daily and getting points in the leader board (the badges) and a high edit count. OnePieceNation (talk) 17:55, July 3, 2013 (UTC) time difference i have been looking over your edits and found that you geraslly start editing when my day ends, most likely there is an annoying between us. Lets scedule an date and GMT to chat and discuss things. OnePieceNation (talk) 19:42, July 23, 2013 (UTC)